


Rosas para Rosie

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Gingerrose en Español [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage enamorado, Armitage encuentra Rosas, Armitage no tiene que regalar, Armitage se aparta, Armitage se siente triste, Cumpleaños de Rose, F/M, Millicent es una cupido, Regalo para Rose, Rose enamorada, Rose toma las riendas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Rose y Armitage, que hace tiempo cayó en la Resistencia, lamenta no tener nada que regalarle... o eso cree él.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Gingerrose en Español [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Rosas para Rosie

La alegría había llegado a lo que quedaba del batallón de la Resistencia. Era un día muy especial y todos se lo hicieron saber de muchas formas a la hermosa mecánica Rose Tico que cumplía años.

Ni bien la jovencita había puesto un pie fuera de la carpa que ocupaba de dormitorio el grupo de amigos se apersonó sobre ella para cantarle la canción de “Feliz Cumpleaños”, abrazarla y entregarle regalos que prepararon para ella.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la jovencita ante tal recibimiento, le robó el aliento. Armitage observaba la escena apartado del grupo. Si bien había llegado hasta ahí por una serie de eventos desafortunados y la mayoría le había perdonado –no sin antes hacerle pagar sus errores con trabajo forzado-, la realidad era que aún no encajaba con ellos. Ya no lo trataban tan mal como al principio, pero aún podía distinguir en los rostros de todos, el rencor hacia él. Mismo que estaba seguro, merecía.

Como ellos, en un principio, la mecánica se limitó a hablarle lo necesario y aunque nunca fue cruel como otros, si notaba su tono de resentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando fue asignado por Ben a ayudar en las reparaciones de las naves que les habían quedado se hizo inevitable que pasara tiempo junto con Rose y que ambos se comenzaran a conocer.

Ella había tenido sus reservas y no se esforzaba en ocultar que le molestaba tenerlo en su taller, pero conforme los días pasaron, las anécdotas se hicieron presentes en los dos, más en ella que tenía mucho que decir de su hermana.

Rose le contó que Paige solía leerle muchos cuentos cuando eran pequeñas y que cuando los pocos libros que poseían se acabaron, se llegó a inventar muchas historias extraordinarias. Pasando tiempo con ella y observándola en silencio, descubrió la personalidad fuerte y valiente de la chica, y también su carisma con las personas que quería, como Rey y Ben, Kaydel y Jannah. La había visto bromear de igual forma con Poe y Finn y él se preguntó si algún día tendría la oportunidad de ser considerado su amigo… pero sabía que aquello parecía un ideal, porque él había tenido que ver en el ataque directo donde su hermana falleció. Como eso había ya tanto de lo que se arrepentía.

Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se agachó a acariciar detrás de las orejas de Millicent. Echó un vistazo de nuevo al grupo de rebeldes que se estaban dirigiendo a la cocina. Escuchó que unos a otros se invitaban al desayuno en honor a la mecánica y que habría un pastel.

Quiso ir. Deseó por un momento poder sentirse parte de todo y tener la libertad de dar rienda suelta a lo que hacía tiempo comenzó a sentir por Rose, pero no pudo. El miedo al rechazo de la chica lo paralizaba.

Aunado a eso, se daba cuenta que todos le habían llevado un obsequio y él no tuvo la oportunidad de prepararle nada.

Sabía de la fecha y durante mucho tiempo estuvo pensando en hacer algo especial pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de ello. En cuanto al regalo, pensó en un libro de cuentos, pero no tenía permitido salir de Ajan Kloss. Iba a pedirle el favor a Rey de que lo comprara por él, pero tampoco tenía créditos para costear nada.

Cabizbajo, el pelirrojo se internó en el corazón de la selva para alejarse de ese grupo que festejaba en conjunto. Pensó que más tarde podría felicitarla a solas y que se disculparía por no tener nada que ofrecerle, ella le entendería. Últimamente lo hacía cada que le contaba acerca de su infancia. Había más confianza entre ellos y podía decir que le veía sonreír más veces. Incluso le había escuchado canturrear mientras apretaba las tuercas de un motor.

Aquella imagen del día a día lo llenaba. Había caído en la resistencia y prácticamente no era nadie ni tenía nada, pero estaba ella y estaba Millie y eso le bastaba. Ellas lo hacían feliz y le daban un sentido a su existencia, aunque la mecánica no tuviera idea de ello.

Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado porque no faltaba mucho para que el grupo se disolviera y cada uno tomara un camino distinto para rehacer su vida. Y si bien no tenía idea de los planes que tenían para él, nada le asustaba más que no volver a ver a Rose; pero no quería ser egoísta, ella que había sufrido tanto con la guerra merecía ser feliz, merecía tener una vida tranquila.

Armitage detuvo de golpe su caminata sorprendido. A unos metros de él, entre la maleza, yacía un pequeño arbusto con unas rosas rojas. Se acercó, incrédulo y se agachó para inspeccionarlo. Las flores estaban abiertas en todo su esplendor, aún con gotas de rocío atrapadas entre sus pétalos.

Aquello era algo muy inusual, pues se trataban de unas rosas llamadas Corazones de Reina. Ese tipo de especies no crecían en un lugar como la selva, más bien eran típicas de Naboo.

El rostro se le iluminó enseguida. Armitage pensó que eso no podía ser casualidad y que justo esos botones eran como Rose: un tesoro floreciendo en la galaxia. Sobresaliendo en un lugar inesperado.

Acababa de encontrar el regalo perfecto para la mujer que había robado su corazón.

— “Rosas para Rosie” pensó emocionado. Aquello tenía que ser obra de lo que esos jedis llamaban fuerza y agradeció en voz baja por ello. Del cinturón que colgaba de su cadera se apresuró a sacar una navaja y cortó con cuidado unas cuantas rosas que acompañó con follaje de otros arbustos y completó así un lindo ramito.

— Hola ex general —la voz de la cumpleañera lo saludó a sus espaldas y él giró sobresaltado mientras escondía tras de sí el ramo.

Rose lo miraba curiosa, cruzada de brazos y a sus pies estaba Millicent que se le refregaba con cariño—. Esta pequeña dama me guio hasta acá. Supuse que me traería contigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— H-Hola Rose —balbuceó él, nervioso—. Yo… estaba dando un paseo y… es decir… toma —comentó sin poder evitar que las palabras se atropellaran entre ellas. Nervioso, se acercó a la festejada, alargándole el ramo de rosas rojas silvestres—. Lamento no tener nada más que regalarte —se disculpó bastante apenado—, pero creo que son perfectas para ti. Feliz Cumpleaños, Rosie —le dijo, atreviéndose a llamarla con ese diminutivo que usaban todos de cariño con ella.

— Oh, Armie —susurró Rose encantada, tomando su regalo. Le dedicó una mirada cariñosa al ramo por unos segundos y luego a él—. Son preciosas y es bastante extraño que estén aquí.

— Si, también lo pensé, supongo que estaba destinado a encontrarlas, para ti…

— Me encantan, muchas gracias —pronunció feliz, haciendo que sus ojos se rasgaran aún más por la sonrisa—. Y bueno, ¿No vas a darme mi abrazo? —reclamó, abriendo las manos para recibir lo que pedía. Hux tragó saliva.

— S-Si yo… perdona —la chica bajita fue la que se aproximó primero. Cuando sus cuerpos se aprisionaron en un abrazo, el bombeo loco de su corazón se acrecentó. Armitage aprovechó para abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que era capaz. Aspiró el fresco aroma que despedía de su jumper de trabajo pulcro debido a que apenas iba a comenzar su jornada y con pesar se despegó de ella sabiendo que aquella magia de su cercanía corporal solo duraba segundos, mismos que atesoraría siempre—. ¿No deberías estar presente en tu festejo?

— Lo que pasa es que me faltaba alguien y he venido por él —anunció curvando sus lindas cejas.

— No soy bienvenido ahí, Rose, pero te preocupes por mí. Me conformo con poderte haber dado este regalo sencillo, prometo que tendrás uno mejor nada más tenga algunos créditos —le aseguró, ganándose una mirada de ternura de ella—. Cuando eso suceda puedes pedirme lo que sea y te lo compraré —le aseguró animado, pensando en que podía hablar con Ben y Rey para hacer algún otro tipo de trabajo que le rindiera ganancias, aunque fueran mínimas.

— Creo que no necesitas créditos para lo que quiero —aseguró ella con esa confianza que le atrapaba al ex general de la Primera Orden.

— ¿Y qué podría darte alguien como yo? —pronunció Hux con un dejo de tristeza. Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

— Si te lo pido ¿me lo darás? Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo muy descabellado? —se aventuró el pálido chico. Repasó mentalmente sus habilidades, quizás algo de lo poco que sabía le podía ser útil a la mecánica. Después de todo el conocimiento era poder, aunque el dudaba que algo de su formación militar pudiera ser de ventaja para alguien tan bueno y sencillo como Rose.

— Contéstame, si pido algo ¿me lo darás? —Rose dio un paso al frente acortando nuevamente las distancias como minutos antes en el abrazo. Hux parpadeó. Estaba imaginando cosas. Cosas que deseaba con fervor… no podía ser nada de eso lo que ella estuviera pidiendo… ¿o sí?

— Lo que pidas —respondió seguro.

Rose descansó el brazo que tenía libre sobre el pecho de Armitage y se puso de puntitas. Sus ojos negros estudiaron los celestes de él antes de hacer el pedido:

— Bésame.

La piel se le erizó ante la voz aterciopelada de su amada. Rodeó su cintura y se inclinó hacia ella. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron penas a milímetros de sentir los labios del otro.

El pelirrojo atrapó el labio inferior de Rose con delicadeza entre los suyos. La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y eso lo llenó de regocijo, pues acababa de constatar que ella le correspondía.

Despacio y suave, fueron correspondiendo y acoplando los movimientos de sus bocas, tomándose el tiempo para saborear la dulzura de sus sentimientos transmitidos en ese beso.

Cuando se separaron, una hermosa risa salió de la garganta de Rose, que le provocó cosquillas en le pecho a él.

— Es el mejor regalo que he tenido, desde hace mucho —susurró ella, atreviéndose a acariciar los carnosos labios del pelirrojo.

— Rose… yo no…

— Shhhh —le cayó ella poniéndole un dedo en la boca—. Estoy segura de que ibas a decir algo acerca de “no merecer”, pero de una vez te digo que, si no me lo vas a pedir tú, te lo voy a pedir yo y como es mi cumpleaños no te puedes negar —le advirtió, divertida de tener ese poder, aunque fuera sólo por ese día—. Así que contéstame una última cosa… —pidió ella acunando la mejilla de él—. ¿Tú me…?

— Si… estoy loco por ti y si tú sientes algo parecido y puedes perdonarme, me gustaría saber si puedo permanecer a tu lado para pretenderte formalmente —dijo él, temblando de nervios.

— Permiso concedido, General —soltó en tono diplomático—. Sólo hace falta algo para sellar este… “acuerdo” —dijo, tomándolo de la camisa para acercarlo a ella.

— ¿En dónde firmo? —preguntó Armitage siguiendo la corriente.

— Aquí.

Rose señaló sus labios y él volvió a inclinarse para besarla.

Minutos después, ambos regresaron tomados de la mano al comedor improvisado de la resistencia, seguidos por Millicent. Rose sopló las velas, cambiando de deseo, pues el que había tenido en mente ya se había cumplido.

Él ya le sostenía de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no estaba planeado, porque ya había escogido no meterme en problemas por escribir varias historias al mismo tiempo, pero hoy es cumpleaños de mi adorada Kelly Marie Tran, que da vida a Rose Tico y bueno, pensé en que también podría ser el cumpleaños de Rose y esto salió. Además algo pequeñito no hace daño. Espero les guste. A mi el Gingerrose me ha robado el corazón.


End file.
